El debería estar a mi lado
by CotyCandy
Summary: Esa chica no lo merece, pensaba Hinata, lo trata mal, el deberia estar ami lado.  No soy buena en los sumary's. antii/narusaku.


Hola , como han estado espero que muy bn por que yo… bueno con demasiados problemas uno de ellos bajas en las calificaciones y un ruptura sentimental :') de la que muy pronto saldré adelante por que me duele & mucho nunca había estado tan enamorada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no todo es color de rosa, y una relación se necesita es tar preparado/a & bueeeeeeeno ya no quiero contagiarles mis tristezas, se que saldré adelante como alguna ves cai y me lavante lo volveré hacer y estoy dispuesta a ella, a salir adelnte junto con mis amigo/as que los quiero mucho.

Bueno estoy aquí por que se me vino este one-shot en mente mientras escuchaba esta canción tan linda de Taylor swif espero que la escuchen….

Sin más, Cámara & Acción.

Usted debería estar ami lado.

Veo que esta discutiendo con su novia por el celular lo veo desde mi ventana, es que ella no valora lo que tiene tiene un gran hombre a su lado & ella ni siquiera lo entiende, que chicos como el ya no hay, que chicos como el ya no aman como el la ama, y que yo me moriría d e ganas por estar en el lugar de ella.

Si amo, con toda mi alma a ese chico de ojos azules & pelo amarillo, estoy profundamente enamorada, aunque el solo me vea como su mejor amiga. Pero me conformo con solo estar a su lado.

Voltea & así un deje de tristeza, yo le pregunto escribiendo en mi libreta un ¿Qué pasa? & lo pongo para que el lo vea, el pone un "solo dramatiza" yo le sonrió y siento unas ganas enorme de que sepa que lo amo y escribo "te amo" pero cuando volteo el ya ha cerrado su ventana con una cortina, me entristece pero se que algún día tendré el valor de decírselo por que me muero por estar a su lado & ser su chica.

Estoy sentada en una banca leyendo un libro muy interesante, y veo como el se acerca me sonrojo & me empieza platicar que ha tenido varios problemas con su novia, que el se encela cuando ella sale con alguien mas que no sea el, yo me siento tan mal, tengo muchas ganas que sepa que lo amo, pero en el momento que voy a decirle algo.

N-Naruto k-un…

Naruto sale despavorido corriendo detrás de su novia Shion que esta en su coche, el sube a el, ella me mira & lo besa de una manera que me hace sonrojar y pensar que podría ser yo la que lo besa.

Me mira con su mirada arrogante & Naruto-kun dice un adiós.

Yo solo suspiro cansada si sigo asi el nunca sabrá que me estoy muriendo de ganas de que usted sea mio. /osea naruto*

_Shion es una chica muy bonita de la que ciertamente odio, tiene todo y creo que ese todo tiene que ver con Naruto kun que no la merece._

_Eso es lo que pienso…_

Pasaron los días, y llego el gran torneo de futbol americano, Shion estaba animando al equipo y yo estaba en una de las estradas con la banda de guerra tocando para sus porras, verlo desde ahí, corriendo & contento hace que mi corazón brinque de emoción, veo que han ganado quiero felicitarle pero algo me detiene esta su linda novia coqueteándole a otro. El se enoja y se va, creo que lo mejor será no hablarle.

Regreso a casa, hoy habrá un baile pero no quiero ir, me quedare mejor a estudiar.

Veo que el me pregunta si quiero ir al baile con el..

La verdad es que si, pero muy pronto habrá exámenes, y pienso que lo mejor seria quedarme a estudiar, escribo en una hoja No, estudiare & el me escribe un ok, no te preocupes, miro atrás y están mis papeles y encuentro el te amo que un dia se lo iba a enseñar.

Me arreglo, me pongo el vestido mas bonito que tengo, y me maquillo me quiero ver realmente hermosa para el. Salgo de mi casa & me dirigo al salón donde será el gran baile.

Entro ala pista de baile y veo como todos me miran, Naruto se dirija a mi, Shion trata de detenerle pero el se zafa de su agarre y va hacia mi, cuando esta junto ami, abro el papel que dice te amo, veo como el saca algo de su bolsillo y al igual que yo dice te amo.

Naruto me besa, y me siento realmente feliz quisiera que esto nunca acabara, que el siempre fuera mío.

Estoy algo apurada si , me tengo que ir, solo darles las gracias y que muy pronto seguire continuando mis fic sayito.


End file.
